Where did you go?
by Wordsfromthesky
Summary: AU. Stiles falls for Isaac, but things are different before the bite, way different. Isaac changes for the worse when Derek gives him the bite and Stiles is left wondering if any of it is worth it. Derek starts to act jealous of Isaac and will do anything for Stiles to like him. Stisaac, Sterek. Just depends on reviews and who I choose. Rated M for Mature content later chapters.
1. Cat's out of the bag

Where did you go?

(Updated due to mistakes.)

Stiles

Not a single day do I go without hearing about 'Allison this' or 'Allison that.' I was tired of it, I mean come on. Once in a while is fine, but Scott frinckin McCall seems to rub in my face all the time without him even noticing. Maybe I want a girlfriend, or maybe a boyfriend. Or maybe I just want a whatever, hell I just want to someone to like me. Seriously, is that too much to frikin ask for? I mean I'm not that repulsive, am I? I'm not answering that question myself, but I've heard it answered many times before.

Sure, I'm not the hottest, nor the smartest, nor maybe even that popular. But hell I'm not that bad. Seriously I wished people would recognize a stud when they see one.

I'll be stuck listening to Scott drone on and on about his wonderful Allison for the rest of my life. Don't get me wrong, the chick is pretty sweet but hearing about her all the fucking time doesn't exactly make my day. Who the hell am I kidding, it never makes my day. One day I just snapped on Scott, he looked shocked. Who can blame him, dude was in love and she frikin brightened his day.

"Scott, will you just shut the hell up about Allison already?" I screamed from the computer chair. I was mad, hell I was pissed. _Too much Allison _I thought. I wasn't even looking at him when I said it; I was on the computer looking up stuff about our friendly neighborhood kanima. Scott was sitting on the bed just droning on and on about his Princess Allison. Not giving a rats ass about my efforts to somehow find out what Jackson was, or if there was a flipping cure for the asshole.

Scott gasped and sort of coughed at the same time. _Serves him right_ I thought. The dude talks about her nonstop and he acts surprised when I snapped on him. God, he can be such an asshole and so self-absorbed sometimes. I can't even remember the last time he asked me if I was okay, if I wanted to hang out, if I wanted to do anything. Dude only cared about his girlfriend, he probably only kept me around just for the rides.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Scott asked from behind me, the guy was mad, like I cared anymore. I had a right to be pissed.

"You think it would kill you not to talk about Allison for one day Scott? One day?" I demanded as I turned to face the idiotic and totally selfish werewolf. He made a face as if he hesitated on what to say, un-frikin-believable.

"Well...no I guess not, is um...something wrong Stiles?" The guy was about as smart as the rocks on this earth, or more like as dense as the rocks. Hell he was both. But at least he still cared, or at least pretended to.

"No Scott, nothing is wrong, nothing at all. I just love to hear about how Allison makes your day, every day of the week that much better." Hopefully he would get my sarcasm, if not, I'd get Derek to rip his throat out, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

"Why didn't you say something before?" _God hold me back from lunging at him._

"Because I expected my best friend to realize how tired I was of it," I snapped at him. Scott looked startled. I never really snap at him, only when he's being an idiot, which is when he's talking about Allison or making stupid choices. Oh wait, that's all the time.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice," Scott said trying to sound sincere, or was sincere. I couldn't tell because he was using that stupid puppy dog look. His brown eyes weren't helping, I felt like a sucker if I fell for this crap…. again.

"Just cut the stupid puppy dog look and consider helping me look for stupid stuff about the kanima, or whatever the hell Jackson is," I said beginning to turn in my seat to face back to the computer.

"Stiles, lets at least talk about this, is there something on your mind or are you just annoyed about me talking about Allison so much?" Scott tentatively asked sounding just a tad bit unsure of his words. I twisted my seat back to face him; I didn't want to tell him what my problem was. It was true though. I was annoyed about Allison but it was something else. Something else I was fine with nobody else knowing, not even Scott.

"Dude, just help me look for stuff or stories about this, this is way more important than my predicament or whatever you want to call it," I managed to say in a whiny tone. I did lie to him though, and whenever you lied your heartbeat would raise a bit. Which meant Scott would ask why I was lying, which meant I was immortally screwed. Scott was a persistent wolf, so there was no doubt he would find out what I was actually hiding. Crap I just wish now he would talk about his princess Allison, this is probably the only time I will ever want to hear about her.

Scott

I heard Stile's heartbeat rise as he spoke that last sentence, he's lying. The only question is, why? I'm his best friend, even though I haven't exactly been there a lot I'm still his best friend. I looked through my brain to think of a reason why he would lie to me. Nothing, but it was Stiles, there were so many reason he would do so many things, he was unpredictable. I should know this, he's my best friend after all. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"You want to tell me why you're lying?" I inquired raising an eyebrow. Stiles looked defeated but also seemed like he was expecting it. After all with all of these enhanced senses it seemed impossible for something like lying to get past me. It almost made me feel guilty for asking him why, maybe he didn't want to talk about it. Stiles was never really was one to talk about himself, more like he'd just talk about other people and help others and just be Stiles. The spazzy pill addicted teenager who had the weirdest social life ever.

Stiles didn't say anything, just sighed. His heart beat was getting a bit quicker, which meant he was really nervous I guess. I wasn't really good with the whole heart thing, I could just tell when someone was lying is all.

"Stiles...you can't just say nothing this whole time. You're going to need to talk eventually," I said with a smile. Stiles just sat there, not really saying anything. Then he looked like he was trying to find the right words for whatever he was trying to say.

"Look alright I like somebody, okay? Your little werewolf ass happy?" Stiles revealed, sounding a bit annoyed. I couldn't help but smile even more. It was kind of funny when Stiles was annoyed, he would get all flustered. But the news of Stiles liking somebody did kind of shock me, after all that Lydia talk I had just assumed he only had eyes for her. But she wasn't catching on, maybe Stiles caught a hint and decided to like someone better then Lydia.

"So who's the lucky girl?" I asked. Stiles looked like he was hesitating, what would he hesitate about? Did he not trust me or something? I was, again, his best friend. I don't get why he wouldn't trust me, after all who would I tell, Allison? I doubt she would care, okay, maybe she would care. Maybe even try and help Stiles. But Allison wasn't his best friend, I was. I should help him with this kind of stuff.

I see Stiles gulp, I really don't see why he's so nervous, it's not like he likes me. I laughed at the thought of Stiles confessing his love for me, he would do it as a joke, never for real.

"The thing is...it's not a girl" Stiles said now looking away from me, whoa, what? Never once did I actually think Stiles was gay, or bi for that matter. The thought never crossed my mind, but I don't really pay attention to him as much as I used to. Maybe if I hung out with him more I would have known or he would have told me. A wave of guilt hit me.

"Stiles I..." I really didn't know what to say, it's not that I wasn't okay with it, it's just what do you say to something like that? "Oh sorry Stiles, I never really payed attention to my best friend enough to know he was bi." I thought I would have at least been on top of something like this but then again, I didn't ask Stiles that much what was going on in his head. I straighten up and began to speak again. Stiles looked in agony waiting for some sort of response from me. I gulped; I didn't want to sound too harsh.

"So...who's the lucky guy?" I said, trying to sound the least bit shocked.

"You probably don't even know him...he's in our chemistry class. His name is...Isaac Lahey."

* * *

Review and give your opinion on the multiple point of view? I would really appreciate it! Just need to know what you guys think. Reviews would help a lot! Thank you for reading! More coming soon.


	2. Thank you universe

Isaac

"Isaac, time for school!" my father yells from downstairs. I sigh, I don't want to get up today, I never want to get up at all. But I have to come home to him, the horrible man who call's himself my father. The horrible man who gives me unbearable punishments. The horrible man who calls these punishments "for your own good." I find no retribution in the punishments, I shudder at the thought of any punishment from him, I don't need to remember that, I shouldn't remember that, no, I wish I didn't remember any of that.

I raised myself up out of the bed, stretch for a second and head for my closet. I open it and try to pick an outfit. I don't really have anything trendy, just simple clothes. I pick out a pair of jeans, white shirt and a jacket. I head to the bathroom and turn on the shower and wait for a few seconds until it deems suitable to shower in. I strip off my shirt, then my pajama bottom's and next my boxers, I climb in the shower and wash myself for a few minutes, letting myself just dream in my thoughts. Wondering about everything, why I go through this, why am I here, why doesn't God try to save me. Is there even a God, I wonder. If he was real, he would have done something about this, about all of this. And not just me, he would help the other kids who go through the same thing. But sometimes, worse.

I climb out of the shower and check my phone. _Oh no, I was in there too long _I think, panicking. I grab a towel and quickly dry myself, pull on my clothes as fast as humanly possible. I brush my teeth and comb my hair as I rush out of the bathroom and head downstairs. There he is, just waiting there by the door. He has a calm look, as if he seems like he's not mad. But I know he is, he finds every reason to be mad and hit me. Just hit and damage, take out his anger on his only son. I cringe at the thought of my punishment that's going to come. I hope it's not something we have to take downstairs in the basement.

"Now Isaac, I don't ask for much" my father says in a calm voice. _Here it comes_.

"But, really, is it to much to ask you to be ready when it's time to go? The only reason you're late sometimes is because of this." I shudder a bit, I'm scarred. I want to leave; I don't want to get hit, no. No more.

I don't say anything out of pure fear, my mind drawing a blank as I search for a response of some kind. I don't get anything. I just sit there with my mouth open. He walks up and the slap comes so quick that I don't even have time to respond. I just stand there, still having nothing to say, he raises his eyebrow, waiting for me to respond. I still don't have anything to say. His face makes a scowl and he punches me in the eye and I land on the floor with a gasp.

"Isaac, answer me." He says in a fierce tone, I look at him now, I try to muster up an answer, any answer will do. I swallow hard and begin to speak.

"N-no sir" I say. I was glad I said something. He gives me a cold hard look, I don't know what's coming so I sit there on the floor, waiting for whatever is going to come.

"Just go to school Isaac, we'll talk about this later." He moves away from the door, and I get up and step outside without saying goodbye. A wave of relief showers over me, I will be able to escape him at least for a little while.

I grab my bike that hides in the shed and grab the circular chain lock and put it on one of the handles. I begin to walk onto the road and put myself on the seat of the bike. I hear an engine roar to life and I look across the street. _Jackson_ I think, one of the people who goes to my school. He backs up pretty fast and before I know it is speeding down the road, disappearing over the hill. I sigh, he must have it good. Must get everything he wants, everything. It makes me hate him.

I begin to peddle my way to school, freedom for a day, freedom from him, freedom from the beatings. I smile, which is something I rarely do. It's a sight I would rather people not see, because when happiness manages to enter your life, it's taken away almost in an instant, and you're just left there, alone.

Stiles

"Dammit I'm already late!" I yell at myself. I drive faster to the werewolf's house who will probably whine about being late. I laugh, Scott whining is always funny to me. After all, how many times can you laugh at a werewolf and _not_ get in trouble? Or get your throat ripped out? I don't know, I've lost count.

I finally reach his house, there he is, waiting at the front door. With a sour look as if he was some five year old who wanted a toy he couldn't have. Hilarious. "Sorry I'm late darling, I managed to over sleep or whatever you think I did last night." I say as he gets in the front seat. He sighs, I pat him on the back and begin to go in reverse.

"You know it could be worse" I say, trying to brighten yet another sour wolf's mood.

"What could be worse then being late to class? Especially chemistry, any other class would've been fine to be late to but our chemistry teacher kills anyone who's late. Maybe even lowers their grade." Scott says sounding a bit mad since we're never really late for class, only on the nights that I decide to sleep late and look up werewolf lore. He should be thankful but in a way, I understand. After all, sour wolfs will be sour wolfs.

"Well you could be a werewolf" I say sarcastically. After the car is in the right position in the road I begin to drive forward to the hell hole that is supposed to teach us and give us bright

futures. Oh wait that's school, I should really stop confusing the two.

I sigh, lately things have been troublesome. What with Jackson and that restraining order, him being the Kanima. It's like things went from bad to worse, plus we have Lydia who's been acting a hell of a lot weirder. It's all just too much for a couple teenagers to handle, but that's never really stopped us before. We stopped the alpha, but that's about it. Man are we screwed.

We arrive at school parking lot, about a minute left to get to class, shoot we won't make it. I park the lovely Jeep. I hop out of the car and wait for the sour wolf to get out of the car too. Scott jumps out and runs off to chemistry, I lock the car and begin running, but Scott is already ahead of me by a mile.

"It would be nice if the sour wolf would wait for me!" I yell as Scott uses his new found strength to get ahead of me, he probably got on time to class. _At least he'll make it _I think running. Something catches my eye, Isaac, oh dreamy Isaac, is running as well to chemistry. The best part about that class is that I sit right next to him, I give him a nod and we run together. He sort of smiles at me but winces as if it hurts to smile, I don't get a good look at his face but all I care about is that Isaac is so close to me. We manage to make it inside the building, I keep staring at him, just lost in his view, it's like a drug addiction that I should really take care of but I keep doing the same old drug, knowing I'll get hurt in the end anyways.

I manage to get too lost in his view and _BAM! _I crash into the display case for the trophies, if there was ever a chance to woo Isaac, it's gone now. I groan as slide to the floor and lay there. I guess Isaac made it to class, I hear the bell ring and no more running footsteps. But I hear footsteps coming closer to me. Oh God please spare me the embarrassment, I close my eyes to try and block out whoever is coming closer.

"Hey...you okay?" A surprisingly manly voice says. Oh my god please I hope it's not him, anything but him. I open my eyes and find Isaac kneeling over me, looking a bit worried. Shit. I have to think of something to say but for the first time Stiles Stilinski is silent, better call the masses, better get the pope.

"Er..um...I'm fine" I say, score one for Stiles, not counting the part where I just embraced the giant case holding trophies.

Isaac makes a face and looks somewhere on my forehead, where's Peter Hale when you want him to tear you apart. My cheeks begin to feel warm and I realize I must be blushing a storm, score two for Stiles.

"That's not what the blood leaking from your head says" Isaac says pointing to my head. Score three and counting. I wonder what I could have done to make the universe mad at me. I reach for my forehead put my hand on it and feel something wet. I pull my hand in to look at whatever it is that's wet. It's not a lot of blood, or at least it doesn't feel like a lot but Isaac is making some weird faces as if it's bad.

"We should probably get you to the nurse...I'm Isaac by the way." He says smiling but winces a bit and stops. Something's wrong here, his eye is sporting a huge purple spot and is bloating a bit, his lip is also a bit swollen. What the hell? I wonder what kind of fights this guy has been in; he seemed so quiet in school. _And dreamy, shut up brain._

"Dude you say I need to go to the nurse but look at your face." I say, the comment makes him frown and he sighs and looks away. Shoot I said something wrong, no come on. Why are you giving me hell universe? I lost count of the score anyways, too many blundering mistakes.

"This...it's nothing, lets just get you to the nurse." Isaac says, this seems off. It's like he's hiding something, but I guess he doesn't want to talk about. For the first time I actually let a subject go, now I actually deserve some brownie points for that one.

Isaac offers a hand to me and I accept and he helps me get up. I feel my cheeks fill with heat, as I stand up. The effect isn't immediate but I begin walking, just smiling like an idiot. I feel a bit dizzy and almost fall to the floor when Isaac catches me by the hip and holds me very close as if to prevent me from falling. As if blushing wasn't enough, I probably just created a new shade of red.

"Do you have a fever or something?" He says pulling my left arm over his shoulder and holding it with his hand while his other hand holds me by the hip.

"N-no I'm fine, besides the head gash, I'm quite cheery. I know we don't talk much at all even though we sit next to each other but I'm Biles, no no, I'm Giles, damn it...Stiles." I say, silently cursing to myself. I think the score board is probably overloaded by now.

Isaac helps me walk to the nurse's office and sits me down in one of the seats. I frown at him letting me go. He begins to explain to the nurse what happened but I really don't pay attention to that. All my attention is focused on the hunky Isaac, I'm so glad no one here can read my mind.

The nurse grimaces and Isaac leaves with a silent goodbye, I sigh as he leaves, although I should be glad he doesn't think of me as a total freak that I am, at least I hope he doesn't. The nurse walks herself over to me and drones on as she does stuff to the apparently giant cut on my head. She keeps asking questions but I just reply with a yes or no, not really paying attention. Just thinking about Isaac as she talks about the cut and her cat at home. I just smile and try to look pretty.

She finishes by wrapping up the cut with something white that goes all the way around my head and writes me a pass to class. I bid her thank you and leave the nurses office, to my surprise I find Isaac waiting for me on a bench outside. He half smiles and gets up, okay maybe I could forgive the universe.

"Ready to go to class?" Isaac says looking at my cut. The memory is something I still want to forget, I'm still hoping Peter shows up to erase my existance.

"Ye-yea totally." I say. What is it with this guy that drives me to stutter?

"Alright let's go, hopefully Mr. Harris still wont nag you once he sees that cut on your head." Isaac says beginning to walk. Out of all the things that the universe could have done, I think this is the greatest. How often do I get to have a conversation with Isaac Lahey? The guy doesn't talk to anybody, he even eats lunch by himself.

We walk for about a minute in silence to our boring chemistry class. We finally reach the class and I walk in first, Mr. Harris looks up from his desk and gives us a surprised look. It seems like the usual look he gives me except mixed with surprise and just a bit of sympathy.

"I would ask but I'd rather not know, take your seat Stilinski and Lahey." Mr. Harris says, annoyingly. He's about as sour as the other sour wolfs.

We walk to our seat, getting some pretty nosy stares. Mostly directed at me, I guess people really can't get enough of this hot body.

I sit down next to Isaac and Mr. Harris begins to drone on, something about chemistry, stuff I will never understand. I feel my pocket vibrate and I open my phone to see a message from Scott.

I open it to find just a stupid winky face from Scott, I look at him and it looks like he's trying really hard just to hide a smile. What's this sicko thinking now? I begin to reply to his dumb message. 'What's going on in that sour wolf head of yours?' I hit send.

"So does everybody understand? And when I say everybody I mean Stilinski." I snap my head to the front as I hear my horrible last name, shoot I have no idea what he's talking about now.

"Yes um sir, I understand what you're talking about" I say nodding my head once. Mr. Harris sighs and just pinches the bridge of his forehead. Glad I make his day.

"Stiles I can't believe you're going to make me repeat myself. Nevertheless no one can help being as stupid as you so I must repeat myself. What I was saying is that I will assign you and your lab partner a project, you are to research the effects..." I zoned out at that point when he said partner up and project. Seeing as Isaac is my lab partner we get to partner up on the project. "This means you have to see each other often out of school. I'm sorry Mr. Lahey I have to put you together with Stilinski..." Together. My heart wouldn't stop beating so fast and I couldn't help but just get a huge smile on my face.

* * *

Sorry for the hiatus guys, my laptop charger broke and I had to wait a few days to get on. Reviews really help guys! Thanks to my friend Alex for betaing this. So beware of another story coming called "Where have I been." That story will be following the events of "Where did you go" except all in Derek's view. Let me know what you think of the idea? Review please!


End file.
